Finding Coffee
by Huntress Amazon Girl
Summary: In the middle of the battle (that occurs during The Maelstrom), David smells coffee and takes a portal to our world. What will he do just to have a cup of coffee? What obstacles will he encounter? Watch as he meets each character and pesters them for a cup of coffee! Read and review, please!
1. Prologue

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic on The Tapestry series. Please read and review. Flames are accepted, but highly disliked.**

Prologue

They were in the middle of an epic battle, fighting Astaroth's forces. Max McDaniels slashed his sword against a demon, with the woman warrior, Scathach by his side. David Menlo began to cast his spells, defending Rowan.

Suddenly, he smelled coffee.

"Max, I think I smell coffee!" he said.

"Probably-" Max dodged a sword. "just your imagination!" Max said.

"No! I really do smell coffee... I think it's coming from another world!" David exclaimed. He flew into the air, straight into a portal.

"What about the battle!" Max screamed.

"Coffee is more important!"

**So this chapter was a bit short, but it's only the prologue. The next chapters will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 1- Julie Teller

**Just to make everything clear: THIS IS SO NOT DAVID/JULIE! This fanfic supports: Max/Scathach, David/Cynthia, and Connor/Lucia.**

Chapter 1

"That will be 5 dollars, please." the lady at the counter said to Julie Teller.

Julie paid for her coffee and that of her fiancé , Thomas. She exited the coffee shop named Starbucks and handed Thomas his coffee.

"Thanks, Julie." said Thomas.

Julie smiled. She took his arm, and they walked to a small motel together.

"I need to finish fixing my things." she told Thomas.

"Alright. I'll see you later." Thomas replied.

Julie entered her room. She reached for her luggage, when suddenly, there was a bright flash of light.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed.

The light subsided, and in the middle of the room sat a pale boy.

"Um... Who are you, and what are you doing in my room?" asked Julie.

The boy stood up.

"To your first question: I am David Menlo. We've met before, if you can recall. To your second question: I assume the portal randomly warped me here." the boy elaborated.

"Um, I don't believe we've ever met." said Julie.

"Well, it's probably Astaroth's fault you don't remember. Maybe it's better that way." David sighed.

"Why? Is there something I should know?"

"Er... Not really..."

Julie was sure the strange boy named David was hiding something. Years of being a reporter at her old school, St. Mary's, had taught her a lot. She watched as David's eyes drifted to the tumbler she was holding.

"Is that... coffee?" he inquired.

"Yes, why?"

"Where'd you get it?"

"Um, Starbucks. Where else."

"Hm, interesting... I'd like you to lead me to this 'Starbucks' you speak of."

Julie glanced at her unpacked baggage. She really needed to finish unpacking her things, and Thomas would be upset if he saw her with someone else...

"Well... okay." she finally said. "But you have to wait for a while, and you have ro be as discreet as possible."

"Don't worry. I'll do whatever you want... For even just a cup of coffee."

As he exited the room, Julie shook her head with amazement, that guy was nuts. Still, she had a feeling that she _had _met him before, but couldn't quite put her finger on it. She shrugged, and continued to unpack her things.

* * *

"Alright... Let's move." said Julie, pulling David.

"Can we go a big slower? I can't really do physical activity." said David.

"Aw, come on!"

"Can't we just walk normally and go to some place like the Hanged Man or something?"

"The WHAT?"

"Never mind... You've probably never even seen it."

Julie whipped her head around, and crossed her arms.

"Alright, David, what do you know about me?" she demanded.

"I know you're a reporter and I know your last name is Teller. Yes... Julie Teller tells all. I also know you're engaged to a man named Thomas, and that you dated a guy named Max McDaniels." David said.

Julie blinked.

"How...?"

"I know you, Julie. At least... I used to. Max did once, too. Now... not anymore."

"Who is this Max?"

David stared at her sadly.

"That's for you to find out."

Julie wanted to know more, but as a reporter, she knew everyone had their breaking point. Sure, she could break him if she really wanted too, but maybe he was right. Maybe she did need to find out herself.

"Well, okay..." she muttered.

* * *

Julie entered Starbucks for the second time that day. The lady at the counter smiled at her.

"Oh! You're back, and with your boyfriend!" she grinned.

"What? No! I have a fiancé already!" Julie screamed.

"Oh. My apologies." said the lady.

Julie bought a cappuchino for David. She handed it to him. David drank it, and nodded his head in approval. Of course he liked it. Who didn't like Starbucks.

"Very nice, but I must return now." he said.

"Return where?"

"To my- I mean... _Our _world."

"_Our_ world?!"

"Yes, Julie. It was your world, too. At least it was once."

If she really was a normal person, Julie would've brought David to the mental hospital. Fortunatly for David, Julie had been a Potential, like him.

"David... Will you take me to this world you speak off?" she asked.

"You really want me to?"

"Well... Yeah! I know I knkw you, yet I don't, but... I've had so much safe lately, I feel like doing something wild and crazy!"

David slapped his forehead.

"Really? Fine..."

Julie smiled triumphantly. David summoned a huge swirling portal. He looked at her.

"Alright. Jump in."

"Wait... What? I thought you would go first!"

"I never said that."

Tentatively, Julie peered inside. All she saw was nothing. Absolutely nothing. She took a deep breath, and jumped.

"I'm coming!" aaid David. He, too, jumped in.

"Can... Can I open my eyes now?"

"If you want."

Opening her eyes, Julie saw blood. A battlefield, a sword, so many other things.

"Now..." said David. "I believe you owe me coffee."

**okay, so was it good? What do you want me to focus on? should I take Julie completely out of the picture? **


	3. Chapter 2- Scathach

**Okay! So the second chapter is here! This one is about Scathach... Please read, review, and enjoy! Please look at my authors note at the bottom after reading. Okay... Thanks! Without further ado... Here is chapter 2 (hey, that rhymed!)****  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Look out!" Max screamed to Scathach.

Scathach didn't dare turn around. She ducked in the nick of time, as an axe was thrown over her head. She turned and grinned at Max.

"Thanks." she said. "But I knew that was coming."

"Yeah, right." said Max, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway... I'd better go help the others."

With speed and precision, Scathach threw a knife at a demon, who was about to stab David. The demon fell to the ground. Scathach smiled.

"I would've thought the great David Menlo could fight by himself."

"Sorry... I was just thinking..." David confessed.

"Oh really? About what?"

"Well... coffee."

"...coffee?"

Of all the things David could've said, he never imagined he'd say coffee. Yes, Max had mentioned he had a slight obsession over coffee, but Scathach was beginning to think that it was more than just a slight obsession. Who else would think of coffee during an epic battle to save Rowan?

"If I get you coffee, will you concentrate on the battle?" Scathach asked.

David smiled widely.

"Really? You'd get me coffee?"

"Unfortunately, I am." she sighed.

"Thank you so much! Now... I have some important business to attend to, but I'll be waiting for my coffee!"

Scathach watched as David ran to a girl of around 19. She had beautiful long brown hair. Scathach immediately knew who she was. Later, she'd settle things with David, but for now, she needed to get that coffee.

She made her way back to Rowan. There were still a couple of people inside. Some were wounded, and resting. Others simply couldn't fight, because they were handicapped, etc. Where in Rowan would she find coffee? The first place that came into her head was the kitchen. If the kitchen didn't have coffee, then she wouldn't know where else to look. N if she didn't bring David coffee, things would get out of hand. She reached the kitchen, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey! No stealing food! We need that!"

"Oh... I'm sorry. I was just getting coffee for David Menlo." Scathach explained.

The girl raised her eyebrows.

"Did you say David Menlo?"

"Yes... Why?"

"Well if he needs coffee, I can bring it to him."

"That's great! Tell him he'd better focus, and that Scathach provided the coffee."

"Scathach? That's your name?"

"Yes."

"I'm Cynthia Gilley."

The two shook hands, and Scathach ran back to the battle field. That had gone much better than she had expected.

* * *

When the battle had ended, David approached Scathach, holding his cup of coffee.

"I can see why Max likes you." he said.

"Really? Why?" asked Scathach.

"Well you're very brave, plus you are one reliable coffee provider."

"I guess I am. Anyway... What were you doing with Julie Teller?"

David froze.

"Well... She asked me to take her here."

"Why didn't you say no?"

"She gave me coffee! Besides, she doesn't remember anything about Rowan."

Scathach sighed.

"Well that's a good thing. I guess we can deal with her later..."

"Of course. Now excuse me, my coffee's getting cold."

Scathach watched as David walked off. He really did like coffee.

* * *

"I... I think I remember things now. Some things." said Julie.

"You do?!" gasped David.

"Sort off..."

Scathach wanted to act now. She wanted to toss Julie back in her world. But she knew she needed to be careful, or both worlds would cease to exist.

"Can... Can I see Max?" asked Julie.

"I thought you already said goodbye to him." said David.

"I know I did, but..."

"I'm sorry, Julie, but you can't see Max."

"What? Why not?!"

"Because of reasons you won't understand."

Julie looked at David pleadingly.

"I'll do anything! I'll even give you coffee!"

"There are other ways to get coffee, though Starbucks' coffee is the best. Besides... don't you have a fiancé?"

Scathach smiled. David could do thimgs fine on his own. She made her way to Max's room. There was something important she needed to tell him. She was about to knock on his door, when Julie stopped her.

"This is Max's room, isn't it?" said Julie.

"Why would you think that?" Scathach frowned.

Julie pointed to a sign by the door that read Max McDaniels and David Menlo.

"Okay. It is Max's room, but he... Is not inside." said Scathach.

"Then where is he?"

"He, um, said he needed to talk with David."

"Hmmm... Okay."

Scathach sighed as Julie left. She was one persistent girl.

"Is she gone?" said the voice of David Menlo.

Scathach turned around.

"Yes, she is, but I would still be careful if I were you."

David scanned the hall, looking for Julie. Luckily, she wasn't there.

"Okay... We need to talk to Max." he said.

* * *

**Who do think I ahould do next? Max? Lucia? Connor? I also want to know what you think I should focus on more. Should it be only on coffee, or on other things too? Just so you know... This story is dedicated to my coffee-obsessed friend, who happens to be extremely tall, even though she's drank coffee since she was 7. Question of the day: who is your favorite character in The Tapestry series, and why?**


End file.
